Letter from Skye
by cherry.girl.xxx
Summary: My first fic. Since Skye found out she's 0-8-4 one thought was hunting her. She had to leave; it was dangerous for her team to stay in the same place as her. She wanted to leave quickly but not without saying goodbye's to everyone so she left them letters. What she didn't know that might've been her last (written or spoken) words ever. Post T.R.A.C.K.S. Hints of SkyeWard.
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Hey you all **** This is my first fic ever written so please don't be very harsh on me although I would love some constructive criticism – I want to write better stuff ;) I know this one's short but it's a prologue…  
Also please keep in mind that English is not my native language and I'm trying my best to improve it (along with some writing skills).  
Sooo enjoy it everyone (I hope) **

**Disclaimer: Nope, sadly I don't own any of Marvel's or Joss Whedon's brilliant characters but it'd be cool if I could. Then I would let Fitz have his pet monkey and I would've made Ward be constantly shirtless *grinning picturing shirtless Ward***

Prologue

After Skye found out about whole 0-8-4 thing she wanted to leave Bus and her team immediately.

She knew she was a threat. Those people who were after her since she was infant were dangerous to everyone she grown fond of, her dysfunctional family, as she called them.

And as much as she didn't want to leave she couldn't afford her favorite people to get hurt not even mention dies because of her.

That's when she promised to herself she leave them. She swore that that would be the last mission, last action she'll ever do with them. That's why she had this big backpack with her, sure she was pretending to be tourist that was in love with Fitz, but what didn't Fitz, Coulson or anyone knew was that all she got in her life was in that backpack it would be easier to disappear that way.

Skye prepared everything carefully, she even write five sort of good-bye letters expressing in them how she felt about them and wrote them what she couldn't tell them in person.

She packed her backpack and before leaving for last debriefing she left five white envelopes on her nightstand. And each envelope had different name on it: _May, Leo, Jemma, A.C. _and _Ward_.

What Skye didn't knew at that moment was how this mission would be her last but not because she wanted to leave S.H.I.E.L.D., but because she might not make out of it alive.

As Coulson explained them everything it seemed like on of the easy ones: got on the train, pretend along with Fitz that they're couple in love, put tracking device on package and let May and Ward do their job. Simple isn't it?

And then things got complicated – Skye and Fitz couldn't find anyone of their team except Jemma that pulled this extremely brave and stupid stunt, leaving hacktivist and rocket scientist to do everything they could to stop Quinn's people.

And that's what they tried to do; they thought that by the time they get to Quinn rest of the team will get to them. But back up didn't come and that left Skye with only one thing (in her opinion of course) left to do: get in the house and stop Quinn at all possible costs. Although Fitz was begging her to wait for others she didn't listen to him and got in and tried to stop Ian Quinn.

And she did it. She stopped Quinn for enough time but at what costs?

She got shot…twice...and what Skye thought at that moment was that her goodbye letters to everyone might've been her last words ever spoken to anyone in her life.

**A.N.: Sooo how was it? Very bad? Or maybe slightly good? I would love to know what you think about it. See you next time.  
Cherry ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 - She wanted to leave us

**AN: Hi guys! I would like to thank you, you're awesome! I didn't expect that much of followers or favorites and even reviews to this one (not really well written) short prologue.  
And also I'm sorry for the wait, but on the bright side AoS is coming back in a couple days yay!  
I can only hope that you'll like this chapter as much as I liked writing it :]  
Oh! And flashbacks will be in **_**italics**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of Marvel's characters, I'd love to, but sadly I'm not…**

**Chapter 1 – She wanted to leave us**

Skye was now in S.H.I.E.L.D's medical facility, somewhere in Switzerland and probably the best doctors were fighting for her life.

Jemma couldn't bare this heavy silence that filled waiting room any longer. She had to get out of there. Her hands were still covered in Skye's blood. It made her remember girl's pale, lifeless face. For the first time in her life Jemma Simmons felt useless, hopeless and helpless, and it made her angry and sad at the same time. She had to get out of this room, this place just for a moment. Get out and be alone…

'Sir?' she broke silence. 'Can I please excuse myself and go back to Bus? Just for some short period. I need to change clothes as I still have Skye's…' Jemma couldn't finish that sentence. She just started sobbing and was quickly pulled in a hug by Fitz.

'Fitz go with her' Coulson ordered. 'Get back here when you're both ready.'

'Yes Sir' young Scot answered and led Simmons out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Poor girl' Coulson sighed when Fitz-Simmons left waiting room.

There were still three of them. Agent May looking calm and collected as always, standing near window. Agent Ward nervously pacing around. Coulson himself was standing in the far corner; he again took his phone out of his pocket and dialed number.

'Hello? Yes, it's agent Philip Coulson. I'd like to speak with Director Fury immediately.'

"Director Fury is not available right now. Would you like to leave him a message, sir?"

'What do you mean he's not available? My agent got shot on a mission and right now she's fighting for her life! Where is he?' Coulson was getting irritated.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's classified information."

'Oh its okay, I'm sure I have clearance, I'm Level 8 Agent.'

"I'm sorry Agent Coulson, but you have to be at least Level 10 to know this information."

Coulson hung up confused, Level 10? He knew only two agents with that level clearance – Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff. What another secret Fury was keeping from him? One thing was clear – he couldn't expect any help from him right now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Fitz-Simmons got back to Bus Jemma immediately ran to bathroom. She locked herself there, stepped into shower and while water was running, she cried her heart out.

Leo of course heard her and as much as he wanted to get in there and comfort her, he hasn't done it. Fitz knew that that was what his friend needed at that moment. So he just sat on the couch because all he could do was wait.

After 20 long minutes filled with pain and sadness Jemma was finally ready to step out of the shower, change and get back to medical facility.

On her way out of her bunk she noticed something odd about Skye's bunk.

'Fitz!' she called. 'Come here, to Skye's bunk. Something's wrong about it.'

Leo came rushing to Skye's bunk. What he saw was indeed weird. Her bunk seemed…empty?

Then he spotted Jemma sitting on Skye's bed, shock registered on her face. Girl was grasping some pieces of paper in her hands.

'Skye…' she whispered quietly. 'She wanted to leave us.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'What's taking them so long?' Ward asked impatiently, still pacing nervously around the room.

'Ward calm down. They're doing what they can do to save Skye's life' May stated, calm and collected as always.

'What are you talking about? How can I be calm?' frustration heard in his voice. 'My trainee was shot! Twice! She's now fighting for her life and you're telling me to calm down?!' Grant knew that he didn't want to yell at May. It was happening all over again – rage form Berserker's Stuff building in him and speaking for him, but he just couldn't help it. And what was truly making him angry was a sense of helplessness. Grant again felt like his teenage self, when he couldn't protect his little brother from their elder brother. He failed to protect his little brother then and now he failed to protect his Rookie, his Skye.

'Agent Ward' Coulson got to him and put his hand on his shoulder. 'I know it's hard for you. Trust me when I say it's hard for all of us but if you can't deal with your emotions and stop yelling I will ask you to leave this room and get back when you will calm down.'

'I'm sorry Sir' he then looked at May. 'I'm sorry Agent May, it won't happen again.'

Ward plopped on a couch, exhausted both physically and emotionally. He just kept wondering when doctors will come to them and tell them how Skye is doing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'What?!' Fitz exclaimed wide-eyed. 'No…it can't be.'

'Yes Leo' Jemma was now sobbing. 'Her bunk is empty, only things left are those envelopes with our names written on them. What does it look like to you?'

'But…how…why?' Fitz was dumbfounded.

'I'm asking myself same question. Why would she want to leave us?' Jemma – the scientist was back. Right now she had a puzzle to solve and that's on what she concentrated, it was better to think about it than blame herself again. 'I mean something must have happened at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy…or maybe she was afraid of something…'

'Or maybe she just wanted to leave us…' Leo suggested. 'You know she was technically forced to join our team…'

'But I…I thought Skye and I were friends…' Jemma was again quieter. 'Why she hadn't told me anything…she didn't look like she was going to leave us…'

And then it hit Fitz. He remembered his conversation with Skye before she went into that building where Quinn was.

_Skye and Fitz were first one to get to this big house where Cybertek delivered package for Quinn's people. When they were hiding, they spotted another car and Skye was almost 100 percent sure that she knew to whom that car belonged._

'_Fitz we gotta do something! I'm betting my laptop that this car belongs to Quinn! And this means he's inside.'_

'_Yeah, he might be' Leo then quickly retrieved his tablet and checked car's license plates. 'Yupp, it's registered on him.'_

'_I have to get in there and stop him before he'll run away again. You'll stay here and wait for Coulson and the others' Skye said and then added with playful smile. 'Do some techy-science thing with cars so they won't be able to leave this place.'_

_Skye got up from her place and Leo not long after her. He put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her._

'_No Skye! You can't go in there alone' he reasoned. 'We have to wait for Coulson and May and-'_

_Skye's expression turned serious 'Fitz I have to stop him! It's now or never' and with those words she ran and sneaked quickly into house while Leo sighed with surrender and started doing his "magic" on cars._

'_It's now or never'_ her words rang in his head again.

'So that's what she meant…' he muttered quietly to himself.

He then got up, took Jemma's hand in his and pulled her from Skye's bed. 'Come on, we have to go. Maybe they know something new about Skye.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'She shouldn't be going in there alone' Ward again started to feel angry, he wanted to punch something.

'We know that Ward. But it was her own decision-' May started.

'No, it wasn't' suddenly Coulson interrupted angrily. 'It was stupid and reckless. She should've waited for backup.'

'I just don't get it' Ward spoke again. 'I mean, if we didn't take Quinn down this time…well sure it would be failure but we could catch him another time. Skye would track him again…'

'I don't think so Agent Ward' said Fitz now standing in the doorway with Simmons behind him.

'Skye wanted to leave us' said Simmons quietly.

'What?!' three senior agents asked at the same time.

'She wanted to leave us' Simmons repeated louder.

'Well it's just our assumption based on…' Leo started explaining.

'Fitz you know what we saw!' In Jemma's eyes again appeared tears, threatening to fall.

'What was it?' Coulson was concerned.

'Her bunk, Sir' Jemma started. 'It was empty, no clothes, no books, and no hula girl doll near her window. No nothing.'

Just when Jemma wanted to say another thing doctor appeared in the doorway.

Each member of the team quickly surrounded doctor.

'How is she?' asked Coulson.

'Well we stopped internal bleeding. Tried to repair all damage that was caused by bullets, but right now she's still in critical condition.'

'Which means?' May asked.

'It means that next 48 hours will be crucial for her life' doctor said. 'Now I'm sorry but I have a lot of things to do.'

'Of course, thank you' Coulson said, still slightly shocked by earlier Fitz-Simmons revelations.

'Umm Sir?' Simmons turned back to Coulson. 'There's something more…'

'What is it?' he asked exhausted by all events of that day.

Young bio-chem. retrieved something from her pocket 'Skye…I think she left us goodbye letters.' Then she handed all of them to Coulson.

He looked at five white envelopes now in his hand and then passed down to each one of them letter that was addressed to them.

Then everyone parted and went different ways to read what they got – letter from Skye.

**AN: I hope you liked it ;]  
If you want to share some of your thoughts with me, I'd love to hear from you!**

**Ohh and I can also recommend you to watch new 'Captain America'  
In my country movie premiered March 26****th**

**And all I can say it was awesome!  
I won't spoil anything to you but just when movie ended my jaw was on the floor…I was like 'whaaat?' but in a positive way ;]**

**Ohh and stay in the cinema to the very end, because this time they got us not one but TWO of the hidden clips :D**

**That's all from me, till next time ;]  
Cherry **


	3. Chapter 2 - Simmons

**A.N.: Hey Guys!  
First – I'm soooo sorry for not posting anything in such long time in my defense I can only say that I had pretty rough time and I can hope that right now everything will be back to normal…  
And secondly I have to say how amazing you are! I couldn't believe it when I got all those notifications about follows and favorites and reviews…I can simply say: thank you!  
Also I'm sorry for all mistakes…they're only mine…  
And enjoy another chapter from me ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, sadly, I still don't own any of Marvel's character…but hey, girl can dream, right? ;)**

**Chapter 2 – Simmons**

Even though they all went separate ways in the end almost all of them wanted to get back to Bus. So they headed back to SUV.

First one to get to the car was May. She sat behind the wheel and started engine but then she saw Ward quickly approaching her with his left hand up as if he wanted to stop her.

'Are you heading to Bus?' he asked.

'Yes' May simply answered.

'Then I'm going with you' Grant hopped in on a passenger seat.

As they were about to drive from parking lot Ward saw in the rearview mirror Fitz rushing to them and yelling something.

May sighed and shut down ignition…again.

'Guys!' Fitz was panting heavily 'Wait for us! Are you going to Bus?'

'Yes' Chinese woman again answered.

'Great we'll go with you' Fitz smiled slightly, still heavily breathing.

'I think we have to work on your stamina Agent Fitz' Ward commented.

'You know perfectly well Agent Ward that for most of the time I'm in the lab!' Fitz said slightly annoyed. 'I'm not some kind of field macho-man agent.'

'That doesn't mean anything. As an agent you have to be able to run at least one mile without having a heart attack' Ward mocked. 'Seriously Fitz, my Gramsy is in better shape than you are.'

'Oh, bite me!' Fitz was now frustrated. Why they were concentrating on him all of a sudden?

'Hey, I'm just saying…maybe you need to stop eating-'

'You two – stop!' May was tired of their bickering. 'If you won't, I'll throw you of this car' she threatened. Everything in one second went silent. 'That's much better. Now Fitz! You said _us_ but there's only you' May state.

'Oh yes, Simmons is also coming.'

'Then where is she?' Ward asked.

'She said, she had to do something first. She'll be here any minute.'

'Call her and ask how long will it take' May instructed him.

'But-'

'Call her Fitz.'

'Fine.' He pulled his cell out and dialed Jemma's number. 'Jemma! Where are you?'

'I'm still in a building' answered voice on the other end of line.

'What? Still there?' He asked. 'How long will it take you?'

'Not very long. Just a couple minutes.'

'Jemma, I'm not the only one waiting for you. There's also very annoyed Ward and Agent May, so just hurry up.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jemma was now looking for her superior officer. She wanted to talk to him about all that was right now happening. All those "events" seemed strange. She needed to talk to Coulson and clear at least some of the things. Maybe he knew why Skye wanted to leave…

After a couple of minutes she walked back to waiting room and that's where she found him: sitting on a couch, hands clutching white envelope and somehow distant and worried look on his face.

She saw his worried face and decided to ask him different question.

'Sir?' Jemma spoke gently. 'We're heading back to Bus. Do you want to come with us maybe?'

Coulson woke from his daze at sudden voice and saw Jemma standing in front of him. 'No' he answered. 'I'll stay here…with her. But you should go and get some rest. Next 48 hours will be one hell for us' he whispered last part so quietly that Jemma wasn't sure if she even heard it.

Then her phone rang 'I'm sorry, Sir.' Jemma walked away and spoke with someone on the phone. After a minute she came back to Coulson and said 'They are waiting for me, I better go. If you would need anything, Sir, just call us' she smiled gently at him.

'Thank you Jemma' Coulson said, weariness evident in his voice.

Then Simmons left and went to car, where May, Ward and Fitz were waiting for her.

May started ignition and they finally sped to Bus.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When May pulled back near Bus and turned off ignition they all got out from car silently.

'So…' Fitz started.

'Umm…' Simmons wasn't sure what to say either.

'Let's clear some things first' May spoke. 'We're all heading back to Skye and Coulson, right?' She asked looking from one face to another.

She got 'yes' and 'of course' from younger agents.

'Then I say we'll meet here back in an hour and return to hospital' she suggested.

'Two hours' Ward said and with those final words he disappeared in Bus not bothering to look at anyone.

'So, two hours it is' said Fitz and also went into plane.

'I'll see you in two hours Simmons' May said and left.

'Two hours' Jemma sighed and slowly made her way to Bus.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jemma didn't know where to go so she could read her letter in peace. She was struggling.

First she wanted to stay in medical facility with Skye, just sit there and wait until she'd wake up. But then she found those letters and empty bunk – pure evidence that Skye wanted to leave them. And although Jemma had 2 PhD's and basically she had answers for almost every question…she couldn't find good explanation for Skye's actions.

She hoped, believed that Skye had very good reason to do such things but small part of her thought that she was betraying them again. And Jemma hated herself for even having that doubts about her friend, probably best female friend she could ever think of.

At that point some tears fell on her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with back of her hand and muttered to herself angrily 'Oh, pull yourself together Simmons!' And only then she realized that she was standing in front of Skye's room.

Jemma was debating whether she could go there and read her letter only for two minutes before stepping in and closing door behind her. While leaning against it she looked around bunk hoping that all of this wasn't true. That Skye wasn't in hospital fighting for her life, that she hadn't got a plan to leave them…

But sadly everything was just as Fitz and she left it almost three hours ago.

She slowly made three small steps to Skye's bed and sat at it, building in herself courage to open that damn letter.

After few more minutes Jemma picked up with shaking hands white envelope that was lying beside her and opened it taking out few folded paper sheets.

"Dear Jemma,  
please don't be mad at me for saying my goodbye like this.

I just…I just know that if I would try and do this proper way I would have not been able to leave all of you guys…

I'm really sorry for all of the trouble I've probably caused you by leaving.

You should know Jemma that I'll miss you like crazy and it's causing me sooo much pain to leave you guys – my team, no, my FAMILY."

Jemma stopped at that moment and whispered 'Then why Skye? If we're your family why you wanted to leave us?'

She got back to reading.

"You're probably now wondering why I left you…answer to that question is not simple. Hell, even I'm confused and I know practically everything…"

'What is she talking about' now Jemma was more confused than she was before she started reading.

"Oh God, I'm rambling, aren't I?

It doesn't probably make much sense, but all I can say Jemma is that I had to leave, that's all you can know at least for now.

I'm sorry for not saying you very much, but unfortunately it's not my decision to make, about telling you guys the whole truth…

I'm not only sorry for that. I'm also apologizing for what I did back couple months ago…I know you all already forgave me (well maybe Ward didn't though…) but still, I can't forgive myself. Betraying you was one of the worst things I did in my entire life, and it's not that I'm trying to explain myself, but back then I thought I had good reason to do that.

I didn't know who I could trust back then, co I did one of the dumbest things I could've done.

I hope that one day, if we meet again we'll leave behind this issue and move on."

Jemma had to stop reading again because tears were now falling on paper in front of her soaking it. But this time those were tears of relief – one thing Jemma knew for sure – Skye wasn't betraying them.

"Now it's this part of where I actually have to start doing my farewell and to do that I have to tell how genuinely happy I am that I've met you Jemma. And you need to know how thankful I am for everything that you've done for me. I've never actually had friends, not even dreaming about having best friend, but you Jemma, you're more than that. I consider you as my sister, sister by choice. I hope that you're okay with that…

I'll miss our _girly hours_ and movie nights with chick flicks (with whom I'll now watch for the twentieth time 'Made of Honor' or 'Bridget Jones Diary'?).

And most definitely I'll miss our _attempts_ (yes Jemma, I'm emphasizing word 'attempts') at bad-girl shenanigans."

Jemma chuckled slightly. She remembered all those times when Skye tried to turn her into "bad girl". And mostly they were complete disasters, due to Simmons lacking ability in making good, believable lies. And although those were disasters, Jemma had to admit that she never had so much fun in her life as she had with Skye at those times.

"Just please stay out of any trouble. No more shooting people (well if it's not necessary of course) or lame attempts at flirting ;)

Oh yeah! About that, Jemma you have to promise me something – please just tell Fitz how you feel about him and start your happy life as a couple! It's so obvious for everyone on Bus (even Robot is seeing this and we both he's not good with people skills)!

You have to promise me that one beautiful day (but not too soon) you and Fitz will have cute genius babies ;)

But being all serious for just one moment. Jemma – Leo cares about you a lot, and it's definitely more than just friend caring for his other friend, I can tell you that. I'm pretty good with reading people.

You're my best friend Jemma and I want for you what's best. And I think, no, I KNOW that Fitz is best for you.

I want you both to be happy and safe, and that's why I left.

Love,  
Skye.

P.S.: I left something for you in your bunk. It's under your pillow. I hope you'll like it "

As soon as Jemma finished, she sprinted to her bunk and threw her comforter and pillow to the floor.

There it was – simple, yet perfect, purple photo frame and photo of Jemma and Skye doing some silly faces for camera.

She remembered that day – it was when boys got back from their mission in South Ossetia and they had full weekend off. Although they stayed at Bus, they still had fun, because Skye (being Skye) decided to throw a 'Welcome-Back-From-Your-Suicide-Mission-We're-Happy-We're-Made-It-On-Time-So-You're-Alive' party. That photo was taken by Coulson, when girls were cleaning everything up after that little party.

Jemma looked at her watch and saw that she still had almost twenty minutes until meeting rest near SUV.

She cries one last time.

She knew that, when they'll get back to hospital, she'll have to be strong for Skye, her best friend, her sister by choice.

**A.N.: So, that's the end of this chapter. **

**I hope you liked it, I'm sorry if characters are little OOC…  
I promise, that I'll try to update next chapter as soon as I can.  
If you want to leave some thoughts, it doesn't have to be only for this chapter, if you want to talk about show, about anything – I'm right here, waiting ;)**


	4. Chapter 3 - Fitz

**A.N.: Hey Guys! I'm back with new chapter! Yeah I'm pretty shocked that I've written it that quickly, I guess being sick serves me well ;) It would've been actually sooner but site wouldn't let me upload this one ;(  
I wanted again to say THANK YOU! All of you are amazing; all those notifications about new review or new follower are making my days better :D**

**Special thanks go to: Salkri Kachemench (for reviewing every chapter) and Not That Rose (for making my days even much better with her reviews and PM's).**

**Well enough with my rambling, let's move on ;)**

**Oh, and one more thing, I thought that it would be easier to read, so from now on also letter will be in **_**italics**_** ;]**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, still not owning Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. character, not even single dot in 'S.H.I.E.L.D.' ;]**

**Chapter 3 – Fitz**

News about Skye's current condition hit Fitz bad. He blamed himself constantly. He thought, instead of her it should've been him. He should've gone into that house, not her. Guilt that he felt was almost unbearable but he had to be strong – for Jemma.

And then when he thought that things couldn't get any worse than that Simmons found those bloody letters and all of a sudden new revelations laid on his shoulders – Skye wanted to leave them. He didn't want to believe that, she finally got her bracelet off, Ward started to warm up to her again. She got clean slate and all of that just to leave them? Why?

He once heard Skye and Jemma talking about S.H.I.E.L.D., about Academy and he could swear that he heard in Skye's voice how badly she wanted to become an agent, and be like the rest of the team. The fact that he didn't understand her actions just pissed him off.

At first when Coulson handed him that letter he wanted to rip it apart but then his eyes fell on Jemma. She had new tears building in her eyes, threatening to fall.

He calmed down then and went to her, to simply hug her like he always did in critical times.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'So, two hours it is' said Fitz and headed to Bus. He knew exactly where to go, but first he needed to make a quick stop at lab to grab something that he knew he'll need.

He took with him pair of protection glasses with little flashlights on top of them and walked to storage room that he was found preparing prank on Skye that didn't actually end well.

He sat down in a corner, put glasses and pulled envelope from pocket in his jacket. There was a moment of hesitation before opening the letter.

Leo didn't know what to expect. Sure, he considered Skye as his friend but there were still awkward pauses in their conversations and it's not like they were gossiping about 'Thor's wide arms and perfect broad chest' oh and don't forget 'Cap's dreamy face' – for that kind of conversations it was obviously Simmons…

Not waiting another minute Leo opened letter and started reading:

"_Dear Leopold"_

Leo winced slightly seeing his full first name on paper. Only his quite old aunt Camille was calling him that name, well and his mother did that once – when he was thirteen years old and almost blew up garage…

"_(I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I promise, I won't use it again nor make fun of it…again)_

_Leo, I know that you're probably pretty pissed at me right now and are thinking that I betrayed you guys…again…_

_But I swear on my precious laptop that it's not because of that!_

_Me and Rising Tide – that's definitely over! I now know who is good. And from that one particular moment (which I'd love to erase from my life and your memory) I was, am and always will choose your side – the good guys' side._

_Leo, I consider you as one of my very few friends but unfortunately I can't tell you main reason of my disappearing. I couldn't say it also to Simmons or Ward so don't bother asking them."_

'Wait,' Leo stopped reading. 'She only mentioned two out of four agents on this plane! That means that Coulson and May has to know something! We need to ask them about that, when we get back to medical facility.' He got back to letter.

"_All I can say is that I have pretty good reason to leave this team. I'm doing this because I want you guys to be safe, all of you._

_Oh! And that means – Fitz, no more suicidal missions like the one in South Ossetia! You have no idea how we felt when we had literally zero information about you guys! And when we found out that it was practically suicidal mission?_

_Jemma was devastated. She thought that she'd never see you again. It was like freaking universe was against you. One week Jemma is infected with lethal alien virus…"_

Leo flinched at that memory, he wanted to erase that from his mind…okay maybe he could keep last part of that day, when Jemma was very much alive and kissed him on a cheek. That memory he treasured.

"…_next week you're sent on a mission with no extraction plan._

_Right! And now we're getting to the business – Jemma. Fitz you have to listen to me carefully now: JEMMA SIMMONS CARES ABOUT YOU! A LOT! Hell, I'm sure she loves you, and no, not only as a friend. And you don't have to be a genius to see how You look at her every time when you're in the same room._

_You need to be together guys, like, right now! You have to start your happy couple life as soon as possible."_

Leo stared at words in front of him wide-eyed, blinking rapidly, trying to process what he just read.

"_But! I can assure you Fitz, if you ever try hurting, no, even think about hurting our sweet Jemma, I will hunt you down and personally kick your engineer's ass! I may be leaving now, but Ward had enough time to show me some moves."_

Fitz didn't know how to react to those words… He wanted to laugh and at the same time (although he would never ever ever admit that to anyone) was little intimidated by her threats. Leo knew that Skye got better at her combat skills, he saw some of her sessions with Ward… But it's not like he could ever hurt Jemma, its mission impossible! So instead of worrying for future he got back to reading.

"_Okay Leo, so as this business is done let's get to other stuffs…_

_I guess, I just want to say that I'll just miss you very much Fitz. I'm really glad that Coulson put us together for that mission – well, my last mission – I get to spend more time with you and maybe I'll get a chance to tell you how great person I think you are, but if not… just in case, I'll write this down here._

_Fitz, you are a great guy and I'm so happy that I met you and for Jemma to have you. I want you both to enjoy your life together – now and forever (hey! that rhymes ;))._

_As I already told you, I consider you as my friend, but not only as a friend, you're like a brother I never had. This whole team is like my one big happy extraordinary family that I've always dreamed to have. And in order for you guys, my family to be actually happy and safe I must leave. It's killing me inside but I have to._

_My dear Fitz, you have to know that I will miss you like crazy. I know it must sound stupid to you – we weren't talking that much alone, but I think I'll just miss your presence in my life, you always being there._

_Who will now munch pretzels with me while watching 'The Big Bang Theory' and 'Doctor Who' marathons?"_

Fitz smiled at that memory – only two of them could watch constantly Tenth Doctor episodes and not argue about them. Jemma preferred much more Eleventh and Ward (what was really weird by the way) wanted to watch Ninth Doctor all the time.

"_And who will now stand by your side and defend 'Aladdin' being the best Disney movie ever?"_

All six of them argued about that at least once a week. Jemma's favorite movie being 'Beauty and the Beast', May's (of course) 'Mulan', Ward's (and that's interesting) 'Lion King' and Coulson's (being old-school and everything) 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'. Skye and Fitz would always wing that argument, simply because there were two of them that loved same movie 'Aladdin' – Fitz obviously because of monkey and Skye – because she wanted to be like Princess Jasmine and own a pet tiger.

"_And, and… oh man… Fitz I just remembered that you've promised to take me for a real soccer game!"_

'It's called football' Fitz muttered. They were always making fun of him, especially Ward (Coulson was more a baseball guy), not being a fan of "real football". But technically it's European game more logical to be called _football_ – there is actually round ball and you're only using your legs (for most of the time your _foot_). You can't name something "football" and then use your hands to play it – it's plainly weird and wrong!

So one day while Fitz was watching one of Champions League matches Skye came up, sat down on a couch beside Fitz and watched game with him, being actually interested in it, asking him loads of questions. She probably didn't understand everything back then but what mattered for Leo was that he finally had someone to watch games with. And then it became their "thing" to do – once in a while they would sit and watch game.

'I promise you Skye, I will take you for a football match,' he whispered quietly remembering that Skye was now fighting for her life in a hospital. 'I promise that as soon as you'll be fine, I'll ask Coulson for permission and we'll fly to Glasgow and I'll take you on a great football game.' Fitz said determined. He then quickly wiped few tears that went down his cheeks and got back to reading.

"_Last but not least – Leo I wanted to say 'I'm sorry' for everything that I've done. For hurting you guys by my betrayal, for leaving you like this but (I'll repeat myself) I have to do this. It's breaking my heart but I just have to leave all of you._

_And please, take good care of Jemma. She really needs you._

_I hope that one day we'll meet again._

_Love,  
Skye._

_P.S.: I almost forgot! I left something for you in your bunk; it's in your closet. I hope you'll like it."_

Fitz picked himself quickly from the floor, opened the door and ran to his bunk. He was curious what Skye could've probably left for him. He rapidly got to his bunk and almost ripped out of hinges doors to his closet.

Big grin appeared on his face instantly.

On one of the shelves was sitting small stuffed animal – a monkey. And it wasn't just a monkey, it was Abu, and it was perfect and totally Skye thing to do.

But then Fitz heard something. Faint sound of somebody's crying. 'Jemma' Fitz thought and remembered what Skye wrote him "_take good care of Jemma"_…

In one second Leo came to Jemma's bunk and saw her red puffy eyes, sobbing and holding something purple in her hands. He instantly embraced her in a hug and she wrapped her arms around him.

'Shhh it's going to be okay Jemms, she'll be fine,' Fitz whispered into her hair. 'Skye is strong.'

And they sat there – Jemma crying and Leo holding her, whispering soothing words.

**A.N.: So what do you think? Penny for your thoughts ;)  
I can only hope that you liked it, for me it was lots of fun to write this one…**

**I'll post another chapter as soon as I can ;)  
Cherry **


	5. Chapter 4 - May

**A.N.: Hey Guys! Thank you soo much for all your feedback! I didn't expect it to be so big! So many reviews and followers, just woow!  
And also I'm sorry for not updating earlier…I had many things to do.  
Sorry for any mistakes they're all mine.  
I hope you'll guys forgive me and like this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly still not owning any of Marvel characters**

**Chapter 4 – May**

May wasn't a person that you can impress easily. You had to do something big, like really BIG to earn her trust or sympathy. And it was almost impossible to gain her full respect (unless your name is Philip Coulson, she always had soft spot for him).

And Skye – annoying, at first, hacker that joined their team couple months ago – was one of the few persons that actually did manage to do that – had all three.

First, it was sympathy. May didn't know how, but she started to warm up to Skye, in her very own May-way. And that simply meant that at some point May stopped glaring and shooting daggers with her eyes towards Skye. Melinda realized it was when Simmons got infected – she saw how devastated Skye was that day – probably only Fitz was more concerned than her. That night May heard Skye crying in her bunk…

Then, there was trust – Skye gained it when she went to find Coulson on her own.

May felt bad for practically kicking Skye not only of out plane but also out of team. But apart from trying to protect Skye from Victoria Hand and wanting to piss Hand just a little bit (that's when May explained Ward and Fitz-Simmons her plan, so they could prepare everything for Skye), that was May's ultimate test for Skye: if Skye, being free, would try to find Coulson that would mean that she cared about team or at least Coulson, and that was enough for May.

As it turned out she didn't only found him and let them know where he was, she wanted to save him on her own. She was willing to die for him or at least got hurt pretty badly. Luckily they got there on time.

Then there was respect – when she got into that house with only Nigh-Night gun (May hated that name). What she did was at the same time extremely stupid and brave.

And then that bastard Quinn shot Skye… May wanted to hurt him, like he has hurt her. It should've been him – fighting for life, for every breath! May stopped that train of thoughts, took three deep breathes and said to herself "Focus on Skye".

She stepped into cockpit with that thought – of Skye – sat down on pilot's seat and opened letter.

"_May _

_(I was thinking about adding 'Agent' but then I thought it would be too formal, and I wouldn't dare to address you 'Dear', I mean if we meet again I don't want to ever get my ass kicked by you for trying to get too close with you)_

_So, you've probably noticed already that I'm gone… Yeah, I left. But it's not like I really wanted to leave… I just… just thought (and I'm sticking with it) that that's what's best for all of you guys…_

_Now you all can be safe again, okay maybe not really safe, because this job's not easy…but… Oh my God I'm rambling again! Sorry about that, it's just a habit. When I get nervous I start to ramble… but I'll stop now and get to the point – this letter won't be very long, because you always want everything quick and simple._

_May, even though I know that you don't like me very much and that maybe (I hope it's not true, I wasn't that bad after all, was I?) you even hate me for every trouble that I've caused to this team or you in particular… and I know that I must've been annoying as hell…"_

Melinda knew at that moment that as soon as Skye will be fine she'll have to have a talk with her (May's not usually the 'chatty' type but for this one time she'll do it for hers, Skye's and whole team's sake) and explain to Skye how important she's to all of them (even May). And that that's just Melinda's style being serious and all – Melinda wanted people to respect her, even be little intimidated by her, but that doesn't mean she didn't care for all of them.

"… _but I just wanted to tell you that you meant very much to me May. I know we haven't talked a lot, but I wish we did. I regret that I was actually too scared to talk to you or (I think that's my biggest regret) that I haven't asked you to show me some of your kick-ass moves!_

_You have to know that when I first decided (well technically Coulson gave me that opportunity) to become S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, I looked up to you as my role model. I wanted to be like you May, well maybe not exactly like you, I would be more… friendly. Because you know it's not a crime to smile from time to time or crack a joke, right?_

_I'm not talking about smiling constantly because that would've probably freak out everyone on that plane… Well maybe except Coulson…_

_I never told you this before – again to afraid to do that – but I kinda became you… for some time…"_

Melinda had her eyes wide open, how in the world Skye could become her?

"_So… umm… you remember when you kicked out of plane? As you know I started searching for Coulson on my own, but I couldn't do much with my precious bracelet (note sarcasm Agent May) still on my hand. So I got into that awesome black clothes and immediately started to act like a serious agent. And first thing that came to my mind when I needed to introduce myself (I… um broke into house… long story, don't have time for this now) first thing that came to my mind was to say 'Agent Melinda May with S.H.I.E.L.D.' and it felt weird and awesome at the same time! I finally felt like I had a place where I could belong (at least for some time)… well under a fake name, but still. Finally I felt like I was a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. – the good guys, and it felt amazing._

_I hope you won't be mad at me for a long time for stealing your identity, but that was for a greater good – for Coulson._

_Ahh right, Coulson! May what's going on between the two of you? He lately seems… much quieter and he's spending almost all the time in his office like he's hiding…_

_Oh! He found out about you and Ward, right?"_

May told Coulson about this little agreement she had with Ward, but how on the Earth Skye found out?! She hoped that at least Fitz-Simmons didn't know…

"_Oh yeah, I know about two of you, I think right now only Fitz-Simmons are not aware of this… thing._

_I knew from the beginning, but I wasn't saying anything… it's not my business._

_Sure… I can admit this now, that I'm gone, that I was jealous, I mean it's Ward… but hey! If he's happy then I'm happy for him… but my feelings are not important right now. What I care about May is Coulson and his feelings._

_May do you think that Ward is the best choice here? It's obvious that you and Coulson, that you have some history. I saw how he looks at you or how you look at him when you think that nobody's watching._

_It's just that… May I know perfectly well that you're a grown up and I can't tell you what to do… but what I can do is to ask you to choose one of those guys._

_If you think that you want to be with Ward – that's fine but tell that Coulson right away._

_If your heart (I know that you have one Agent May) is telling you that you belong with Coulson – then break up with Ward and be happy with A.C.! But don't hurt both of them at the same time by not knowing what to do._

_Ward was my S.O. and (I think) my friend, I don't want him to get hurt._

_And the same goes with Coulson – he's like my uncle that I haven't got – I care about him very much. I think he suffered enough in his life already._

_Please May, just choose one of two of them so another can move on…"_

May didn't know what to feel at that moment. She didn't know that Skye cared that much about Ward.

Her deal with Ward was 'zero feelings', they thought it was easier that way and that they won't hurt each other. That way they could easily break everything off if they wanted or that was just needed.

But what they didn't know was that they would be hurting others in process. Skye and Coulson – the one that apparently should be with…

"_Okay so I already told you how awesome person you are May and I gave you a short kind of lecture, sorry about that…_

_All I can say is that those couple months with you guys were amazing and I wish I could spend more time with you. _

_Maybe do some tai-chi with you?_

_Goodbye Agent Melinda May, I hope we'll meet again someday._

_Skye_

_P.S.: Umm yeah… I… I left something for you, a small gift._

_First I thought I'll leave it like for everyone – in bunk,, but then I thought again and knew that you would've probably kill me for invading your personal space. So I left it in a cockpit, on a passenger seat. I can only hope and cross my fingers that you'll like it."_

And there it was: grey box with purple ribbon on it.

May was surprised – how she hasn't noticed that sooner?

Well, she was probably that focused on getting Skye to medical facility as soon as possible that she didn't notice it.

She carefully picked the present and opened it. As soon as her eyes landed on the inside a little smile appeared in the corner of her lips.

It was black leather jacket. The jacket. The one that Skye had on when they brought Coulson back on the Bus. Jacket that May said was nice.

There was little not attached to it, saying:

"_I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. system (one last time, I promise) and checked your size. I hope you'll like it."_

'No Skye, I don't like it. I love it' May whispered and let one single tear to roll down her cheek.

She quickly wiped it and headed to her bunk, to left gift from Skye there.

On her way out she was stopped by Ward.

'May. We need to talk' Ward had determined look on his face. 'Now.'

**A.N.: Okay so that's end of this chapter, hope you'll like it. And I'm sorry if May's little OOC, I tried my best to get into her head ;)  
I hope that another chapter will be posted sooner than this one ;)  
I'd love to hear your thoughts  
Cherry **


	6. Chapter 5 - Ward

**A.N.: Thank you guys so so much for your response, I haven't expected this!  
All I can say is that you're the best!**

**So here's new chapter from me.**

**NothatRose I know that you wanted for me to save Ward for the last letter and first Coulson but if I want to stick with my plan it has to be the other way. I hope you'll forgive me ;]  
And I'm also warning you that there's mentioned you-know-what…**

**Still I hope all of you will enjoy this part **

**Disclaimer: If I would own any of Marvel's brilliant characters Ward would've been Double Double and Coulson would've known everything from the beginning.**

**Chapter 5 – Ward**

When Ward first saw Skye in that basement, covered in blood, barely breathing he felt helpless and useless. But most of all he felt anger boiling in him. Why of all people it had to be Skye?

His Rookie was dying and he couldn't do anything about it.

He hated to admit that even to himself but he started to develop strong feelings toward his Rookie and it scared the crap out of him.

Ward wanted to hate Skye after that Miles incident, but all he could feel was hurt, disappointment and jealousy; never hate.

He wanted to forget about her – she was his weakness and as a Specialist he couldn't afford having weakness. He couldn't get distracted – not only his life but lives of other team members depended on that. One of them was Skye, so it was her safety also.

That was what Ward kept repeating to himself when he acted cold toward Skye. On the inside it was killing him, seeing guilt in her eyes (she always thought she did something wrong), but on the outside he always stayed calm and collected.

And then he heard loud and clear what doctor said, she wasn't sure if Skye would make it… And what will he do when she… No, he had to stop thinking like that, Skye is strong and will be perfectly fine and then they'll train harder.

Oh and top of that there was information that Fitz-Simmons brought back from Bus. Why would she want to leave them?

Small voice in the back of Ward's head told him that it was because of him. That he gave her hard time and she couldn't take it anymore…

First it was silent treatment and then he only gave her orders (as her S.O.) and worked with her on missions when that was necessary. But you can't blame him, he was really mad at her! He felt hurt and betrayed. Grant thought that they had something, he started to open up to her. He never told anyone about his brothers and then what? That Rising Tide asshole came and ruined everything!

Okay technically Skye was with Rising Tide at that moment, but (as it was told before) he couldn't hate her. He… likes her.

He was so glad when Skye broke up with Miles and Coulson left him in Hong Kong. He deserved it after everything that he's done. But then he started acting all guarded again.

And although he told her that she earned his trust back it was her turn to keep distance from him.

Instead of cracking jokes Skye paid more attention to everything that he was teaching her. And after that mission in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy she focused only on her training and the job that Coulson gave her at that moment.

Not only Ward himself noticed that change in Skye's behavior, even Fitz saw this and was concerned. Simmons came to him before to talk about Skye. She actually gave him massive lecture on how he should start to treat Skye nicely, because she suffered enough already from his silent treatment.

And if Fitz was concerned then Ward knew that he had to talk with Skye about everything. He knew that something was bothering her and it was his duty, not only as her S.O. but also because he simple cared about her, to talk to her and help her with whatever was worrying her.

And Heavens know he wanted to talk to her. He came to her bunk, said that they need to talk, but then Coulson's voice over the comm interrupted them. There, of course, was new mission. Skye promised Ward with nervous smile that when they got back from that mission they'll talk.

When Ward found out that Skye wanted to leave he remembered that promise and thought how Skye had precisely zero intention on keeping that promise. She just lied to him… again…

But that wasn't important for him at that moment – Skye was fighting for her life.

After receiving that letter he just wanted to get back to Bus and read it in peace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Then I say we'll meet here back in an hour and return to hospital' May suggested.

An hour? That wasn't enough for Ward. Sure he wanted to go back to Skye as soon as possible, but he didn't know what might be in that letter and how he'll react.

'Two hours' Ward said and quickly got to the Bus not wanting to argue with anyone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

First he wanted to stay at cargo bay because that's where he spent most of the time with Skye. Another advantage of that place was that if he read something that'll make him angry or sad he can quickly hang punching bag and let his frustrations out.

Major disadvantage was that cargo bay was exposed to everyone and Ward didn't want to be interrupted.

Then he thought about going back to his bunk. He sat on his bed but felt that something was wrong. And then Ward realized that he needed to be in a place where he could feel Skye's presence and it definitely wasn't his cold, dark bunk.

Ward wanted to go to Skye's bunk and read that letter. He got up and headed straight to her bunk but then, when he was really close he heard muffled sobs. He thought that Simmons had the same idea and was first there.

He was heading back to his bunk but then Ward stopped and thought for a moment. Finally he found place where he could read that letter. He remembered what (apart from training) he and Skye did most of the time – they played boarding games!

Always (when there was only two of them) playing in the same place – two armchairs near window in a common area.

This time Ward sat in Skye's favorite seat. He took a deep breath and opened white envelope with his name on it.

"_Dear Grant_

_(I don't remember calling you by your first name, so since it's our goodbye Ii thought I would try it now. And it's nice, I mean you have a nice name. But that doesn't mean that I will stop calling you other names)_

_So this is it – goodbye. I think you being the superspy predicted that sooner or later I'll leave this team._

_You're probably wondering (with others) why I did it and I'm also pretty sure that you hate me right now and won't trust me ever again, thinking that I betrayed you again._

_Please don't hate me, at least not for this because it's not true – I didn't do it. I've learnt my lesson first time._

_Beside I wouldn't stand if someone on this team would hate me, especially you._

_I know you don't like me Ward, why would you? I was always your pain in the ass, bugging you constantly and most importantly disobeying hundreds of your orders. I wasn't a good Rookie, I should've been listening to you more… and for that I'm sorry. I hope your next Rookie will be better._

_Oh my God! Robot, you'll have another Rookie! I haven't thought about it at first… _

_Oh! And now I can tell you what I think about you as my former S.O. so you can try to be better._

_Of course it's not that you weren't good, you were the best S.O. a girl like me could dream off: handsome, tall, and well-build…umm_

_I mean with great skills, great teacher… but you know there's always place for improvement, right?_

_Well, first of all you should start off with easier workouts. Seriously Ward you were killing at first with all those pushups and pull ups, and those early hours?!_

_Normal people, not Robots like you, is sleeping at 5 a.m.! You should try and move your training hours at least to 6 a.m._

_I wasn't a super agent trained in your precious Academy, used to workouts and early hours._

_Oh wait, my bad… you probably get now someone from Academy so actually this advice won't be helpful._

_Aww Robot will have his Robot Rookie now._

_But you know what Turbo? There's something you can do more often and people will appreciate it. Smile! Seriously, I think I saw you smiling 3 times. 3 times! And we lived on that Bus for a couple months._

_Maybe that's why you and May… _

_Yeah I know about the two of you._

_And it's not that I'm mad at you… You're a grown up it's just that I'm curious, why you picked May._

_My only guess is that she's probably not talking that much as I am…_

_But being completely serious Ward, I thought that… that we… that there was something between us. I guess I must've been wrong…_

_I was probably seeing too much because… eh… to hell with it: I like you Ward, like really like you and I know it's all against protocol but… umm, you know what? Forget it, I'm not even there anymore._

_Beside you choose May and if you're happy then I'm okay with that._

_You deserve to have a happy life Ward._

_I honestly don't know that else to write to you…_

_I also have no idea what I'll do right now with my life._

_What I'm sure about though is that this time that I've spent with all of you guys was the best time in my life and I wouldn't change a thing about it. Okay, maybe I should've trusted you from the beginning. But hey! You can't blame the girl if there are two men in black kidnapping her from her van._

_Oh and can you do me one favor Ward? _

_Please take good care of the team and yourself._

_I know that I wasn't the best person but I do truly care about all of you._

_As I told you already, I wasn't the best Rookie either but I hope that one day we'll meet again and maybe, just maybe you'll say that I did a good thing, that you're proud of me and that you trust me again._

_Love,  
Skye._

_P.S.: You have to know that I gave everyone a small goodbye gift. Well everyone except you…_

_Because I have no clue on what would you like… At first I thought about giving you maybe new punching bag or purple (yes Ward, purple) boxing gloves but it was supposed to be something more personal…_

_So I gave up but I promise you that when I find perfect gift for you I'll send it to you right away!"_

Ward got up from his seat and headed back to his bunk.

When he was there he closed and locked the door behind him.

He then went to his closet and opened one of the drawers and took out small box.

He sat on the bed and put the box near him.

He folded carefully letter from Skye and opened box.

In that box Grant Ward was keeping his most precious things, not that he had many of them (Ward wasn't the keeper type of guy).

Apart from photo of him with his little brother and sister, he had there also photo of his Grampsy and little S.H.I.E.L.D. badge that was once attached to his diploma from Academy. He also had a little Eiffel Tower – only souvenir from the place where he was sent on his very first mission.

Now he added one more thing to that collection – letter.

'I don't need anything from you Skye, just get better, because I need you' he whispered while putting box back in its place.

Ward looked at his watch – he still had ten minutes. Perfect.

Now he needs to find one person to clear some things before going back to hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He found her on his way to cargo bay.

'May. We need to talk,' he had determined look on his face. 'Now.'

'I agree.'

'I'll just get straight to the point May' Ward was little nervous on the inside. 'I think we need to end this whole relationship, deal, agreement whatever it is between us.'

'Yes, we have to' May agreed with him.

Ward was surprised. No yelling, no punching, don't get him wrong – he was glad, but it was the weirdest break up (if you can actually call it like that) in his life.

'Look Ward, I get it, really. It's over. It was always no strings attached' May said. 'Actually I'm glad and just so you know. If you haven't caught me first I was going to tell you the same thing.'

'Really?' Ward was relieved. Right now he thought that it shouldn't have happened in the first place. He should've chosen Skye in the first place.

'Yes, you care about Skye. I can tell, and it's good – you need someone like her in life – good, light.'

'And do you have someone like that in your life?' Ward asked.

'I'm working on it' she smiled slightly for a second. It was so fast that Ward wasn't even sure if that actually happened. 'Almost two hours passed. Let's go to the SUV and wait there for Fitz-Simmons.'

**A.N.: And that's the end of this chapter.  
Good or bad? What do you think? I'd love to hear from you.**

**Oh and I know that there are no breaks in letter to show Ward's reactions. I did it on purpose – I thought it's just how Ward is – always keeping his emotions in check ;]**


End file.
